quevillefandomcom-20200213-history
News/Archive
Android App Date: 28 December 2013 17:24 I am pleased to report that our Android App has been returned to the Google Play Store and you can now install Queville on nearly any Android device! If you have an Android device, you can also rate and review Queville which can help bring in new players: https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.queville.s2 -Joe Christmas 2013 Date: 11 December 2013 12:11 I am off from work on Christmas Day this year (December 25th) and will be spending a lot of time on Queville hosting drop parties and hanging with players. There will be no new Santy Hats dropped this year. I have come to this decision after noticing that Santy Hats in the player store are not selling at low costs of only 50 gold. None-the-less, this year's Christmas update will include new items and new maps and new monsters, so everyone should be happy. : ) See you in-game! -Joe Black Friday Mod 2 Date: 17 November 2013 19:34 We will be introducing a new holiday item into the game the week of Thanksgiving - a silver coin. This coin can be traded to other players and sold in the player store, but it isn't considered "gold" and the shops will not accept it for any goods. They will only be in-game over the week of Thanksgiving, after which they may (or may not) become available again next year. There is speculation within DevTeam that these coins may eventually be used to buy and sell other holiday items in the future. Their use for right now is considered "unknown". An amendment to our previous news, there will be no sale on renewable items this year. It is complicated to alter the shop prices, as it would require a ground item reset across the entire world. Not happening. I much prefer the rolling updates we've been using - there is less potential for something to go wrong. There will also be a turkey drop, and a surprise special use for turkey as well. Going to be a Happy Thanksgiving! -Joe Thanksgiving 2013 Date: 3 November 2013 19:46 A heads-up ... for Thanksgiving this year I will be activating a new feature - Black Friday Sales! Renewable items will be reduced to only 1 gold coin. This would include items like Matches and Arrows. And there'll be turkeys and drop parties and candy and general celebration. :) -Joe Halloween 2013 Date: 18 October 2013 21:52 Just a heads-up that there will be trick-or-treating on Queville this Halloween! Server One will be giving away Candy to all players, and Server Two will be giving Trick-or-Treat Bags that hold four Candy to Paying Members. Become a Paying Member with PayPal I will also be making random in-game appearances dropping various items in the Kings Chamber through the Drop Box starting the day before Halloween (mischief night). Hope to see you in-game! -Joe Welcome 2013 Date: 01‑01‑2013 12:16 Had a great New Years Eve with lots of drop parties in the King's Throne Room! I like the new Drop Box a lot. : ) I'm going to start working on a Winter update that will include new Badlands screens. I'm going to start brainstorming new ideas and focus on getting the Quest engine up to par. 2013 will be a very exciting year for Queville! -Joe Happy New Year Date: 12‑31‑2012 19:10 UPDATE: I miscalculated the times! The Drop Party is at 10pm EASTERN time, which is 8pm Queville time. If there are players online at midnight, I'll do a second drop party. : ) It has been a great year for Queville, and I have no doubts that 2013 will be an even better year! To celebrate, I will be hosting a drop party at 8pm Quevile time (10pm Eastern time) in the King's Throne Room. The New Year will bring a new Gold News Year Hat that all players can get for free by clicking the New Year's Ball in what I'm going to start referring to as the Town Square. I've also reset the Snowman, so while you are there talk to the Snowman to get a free piece of Candy! Happy New Year everyone! : ) -Joe Christmas Update Date: 12‑19‑2012 13:19 The Christmas update is now online, which features the start of a new "Crazy Bartender" quest and a members "Pool of Radiance" inside the Crystal Cave. The Christmas Party starts Christmas Eve with a huge surprise! The Christmas Tree will appear in-game sometime Christmas afternoon. This year, paying members will get a new wearable item. Plus, you will get an extra one you can give to a friend or sell in the Player Store. And you can get another two of this new item on Server Three as well! Merry Christmas everyone! Merry Christmas! -Joe Happy Thanksgiving Date: 11‑21‑2012 17:08 I have activated the random candy drop for Thanksgiving, please brush your teeth when done playing. This year ... the King has decided to give away free Turkey to all paying members! Paying members can pickup all the Turkey they can eat at the Castle Throne Room. Enjoy! -Joe Thanksgiving Dinner Date: 11‑01‑2012 17:43 Hope everyone had a Happy Halloween and found a lot of candy, both in-game and offline. : ) October was record setting here at Queville with traffic reaching all time highs, especially late at night. I hope to have even more activity for November, so I'll be cranking out updates leading up to a huge Thanksgiving Dinner this year. -Joe Pay To Play Option Date: 10‑02‑2012 21:38 An historic moment for Queville, I am very proud to have thrown the switch and activated the "pay to play" option! Click this link to read all the gory details posted in the DevTeam forum: http://queville.com/cgi-bin/forums/index.cgi?a=forums&b=DevTeam&c=read&d=41&e=4 Now I will start on a Halloween update ... I am planing to go all out this year, lots of surprises in store! -Joe Category:Site administration